


Babysitting

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Old PDV Stuff (2013-2016) [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Babysitting, Early Work, F/F, One Shot, POV First Person, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2019-06-19 08:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Justine, étudiante en 2ème année de MEEF, décide de faire du baby-sitting lors de son stage de Master pour aider ses parents à payer ses études. Elle doit garder la jeune Mina, une fillette de six ans, dont la famille est ordinaire à première vue, avant que certaines sensations étranges ne se déclenchent chez Justine qui commence à se poser des questions sur la famille de la petite fille.





	Babysitting

Un coup, j’ai dû aller garder une gamine pour aider mes parents à payer ma dernière année d’étude avant que je ne puisse enfin travailler. J’étais alors stagiaire au collège de l’Esplanade et préparais mes oraux du CAPES qui se passaient en juillet. On était en février, il faisait beau, donc j’étais venue à pieds, surtout que je n’avais pas encore mon permis de conduire. La maison de ses parents était à vingt minutes de mon lieu de stage, donc je n’avais même pas besoin de faire du covoiturage ou de passer ailleurs. J’étais juste passée à la banque histoire d’avoir du liquide si je devais commander une pizza ou quelque du genre durant la soirée.

Je devais garder une fillette durant toute une soirée à partir de dix-huit heures. J’avais donc raccompagné ma maître de stage, Anne Maucin, chez elle avant d’aller faire du baby-sitting. Je n’aime pas les enfants d’habitude, mais cette fillette allant sur ses six ans était bonne élève de CP, savait lire et écrire et aimait particulièrement les jeux de société et le dessin. En tant que dessinatrice à mes heures perdues, ce profil m’a séduit.  
Sa mère m’avait envoyé une photo d’elle. Sa fille me semblait assez mignonne, mais son visage me rappelait vaguement quelque chose sans que je ne sois pour autant capable d’énoncer clairement quoi tant je n’arrivais pas à savoir moi-même. 

Quand je suis arrivée, une personne que j’avais déjà vue quelque part m’ouvrit la porte. C’était une femme dans la trentaine, avec de longs cheveux châtains et des yeux bleu cristal avec une forme entre le rond et l’amande, habillée d’une robe à manches courtes arrivant à ses genoux, dont les rebords étaient tissés de dentelle ou quelque chose qui s’en rapprochait. Elle avait des tâches de rousseur sur le visage, aux environs de son nez, et les yeux entourés d’eyeliner, surmontés de fard à paupière et de cils passés au mascara. Une personne parfaitement ordinaire, en somme, en apparence.  
Cependant, cette femme me rappelait quelqu’un que j’avais déjà vu quelque part. Bizarrement, je la rattachais à mon ancien lycée, le lycée Rimbaud, qui était aussi dans la même ville que la maison ou mon lieu de stage. Sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, l’association s’était faite au moment où je l’ai vue.

Elle me dit bonjour en me souriant et m’invita à entrer. Je répondis à sa requête et découvrit la maison par son salon. C’était une pièce assez moderne, rénovée peu de temps avant, avec des murs blancs et un sol recouvert de carrelage marron pastel. Je revois le canapé noir d’angle faisant face à un écran plasma de télévision éteint, à côté duquel se trouvait sur le meuble un petit guide des saisons de Giga-Chef pour une raison ou une autre. Probablement Madame qui aimait bien regarder l’émission quand elle passait.  
La femme m’invita à m’asseoir sur le canapé et me demanda si je voulais boire quelque chose. Je lui répondis de l’eau, à mon habitude, et elle alla chercher deux verres ainsi que de l’eau et une bouteille de soda. Elle me servit un verre d’eau plate et remplit le sien avec la boisson gazeuse. 

« Vous… Vous buvez du soda ? » Me suis-je étonnée. J’aurais imaginé qu’elle aurait sorti une bouteille d’un beau vin telle année, telle cave de restaurant étoilée, bref.   
« Ah, oui… C’est une façon de me venger de mes privations de sucre durant mes grossesses, vous savez, le diabète, tout ça… Et puis il faut bien finir ces bouteilles, seuls les neveux en boivent, Mina est trop jeune pour ça » me répondit-elle non sans éclat de rire à ma question stupide.

« Bon, reprit-elle, je n’ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me présenter, comme je ne vous ai parlé que de Mina et vaguement de la maison. Je suis Sarah Leeht, prof de…  
-Mme, l’ai-je interrompue brusquement, Mme Leeht ?! Voilà pourquoi vous me rappeliez quelque chose !  
-Je, a-t-elle réagi confuse, je vous demande pardon ? Il me semble que nous ne nous soyons jamais vues…  
-Bah, me suis-je expliquée, j’vous ai juste eu un coup au centre de ressources quand j’étais en Première, et vu que je me suis rappelée de vous par la suite… Ça m’fait bizarre de me dire que j’vais garder la fille d’une prof de quand j’étais encore élève à Rimbaud, mais bon ! »

J’avais peur qu’elle le prenne mal, mais tout ce qu’elle fit fut de rire un bon coup et m’a demandé mon patronyme. Après m’être présentée comme Justine Lhotar, étudiante en deuxième année de Master pour décrocher mon CAPES d’Histoire-Géo à la faculté de Boulogne, elle me dit qu’elle se rappelait un peu de moi, et qu’elle avait déjà entendu ses collègues parler de mon sujet en salle des profs quand j’étais encore élève là-bas. Elle a rajouté que ça ne la rajeunissait pas, comme voir ses filles grandir.  
Nous avions un peu parlé de sa fille cadette, Nora, que je n’avais pas à garder car c’était sa mamie Daphné qui avait tenu à s’en occuper pour les mêmes raisons que Mme Leeht m’avait engagée pour Mina, sa fille aînée. Elle rajouta que je ne devais pas entrer dans le bureau ou laisser Mina y entrer sans vraiment m’expliquer pourquoi. Elle partit ensuite voir de la famille ou je ne sais quoi, son oncle si je me rappelle bien.

Pour trouver la fillette, je n’ai pas eu de problèmes : elle était dans sa chambre en train de gribouiller avec des crayons de couleur. Je dois admettre qu’elle dessinait mieux que moi à son âge, parce que son bonhomme ressemblait moins à une patate que… Bon, je vais éviter de repenser à mes vieilles horreurs picturales. Je me suis présentée à elle comme baby-sitter du jour et elle me dit quelque chose à laquelle je ne m’attendais pas :  
« Mamoune parle de toi parfois, elle dit qu’elle t’aimait bien, donc t’es sympa ! »

Je pensais qu’elle parlait de Sarah Leeht quand elle mentionnait « Mamoune », mais je me suis rappelé qu’elle ne se savait même plus qui j’aurais pu être. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir qui j’étais puisque je l’avais juste eue au centre de ressources une fois dans ma vie (la première et dernière fois que j’y suis allée d’ailleurs). Ça m’avait perturbée, donc j’ai préféré changer de sujet et je lui ai demandé ce qu’elle voulait faire. La fillette me dit alors qu’elle voulait qu’on joue toutes les deux à son jeu de société favori : un Monopoly pour enfants.  
Je me suis dit qu’elle était un petit peu jeune pour jouer à ça, mais bon, comme j’avais toujours été une joueuse de Monopoly qui aimait ça mais qui perdait en permanence face à qui que ce soit sauf mes parents, j’aurais peut-être une petite chance de gagner contre une enfant de six ans. Bon, j’ai perdu sur son équivalent de la Rue de la Paix avec trois maisons car j’avais acheté une gare pour un de mes autres terrains. Banqueroute. Cette fille est une future économiste, qu’elle aille en ES plus tard !

Je lui ai proposé de faire un jeu que j’adorais quand j’avais son âge auquel je jouais quand j’allais chez mes grands-parents maternels. Apparemment, j’ai eu du succès, car on y a joué un bout de temps sans qu’elle ne s’en lasse avant que je ne m’aperçoive que c’était l’heure du dîner. Je l’ai alors emmenée en bas et nous nous sommes assises à table, elle sur des coussins pour pouvoir y accéder (je n’avais aucune idée d’où elle devait manger en temps normal et donc je l’ai laissée faire comme elle le sentait).   
Comme sa mère devait se douter que tout ce que je savais faire en bonne étudiante fauchée de classe moyenne étaient des pâtes, du riz et des plats surgelés ou au micro-ondes, elle avait préparé quelque chose à réchauffer au micro-ondes. Heureusement que je n’avais pas la petite sœur sur le dos en plus ! Quant à moi, vu que je pouvais me servir, je me suis attribué un paquet de chips dans le placard.  
J’avais remarqué un détail étrange cependant en prenant le sachet. Il y en avait un autre juste à côté sur lequel était collée une étiquette, sur laquelle il y avait écrit « ne pas manger sous peine de devoir subir les envies ». Alors, je n’avais jamais mangé chez une prof de Français, ok, mais je trouvais cette tournure de phrase bizarre. Et comme Mme Leeht avait spécialement dit qu’elle n’était plus enceinte lorsqu’elle s’est servi son soda, je vous avoue que je peinais à comprendre. Peut-être que c’était une blague entre amies ou entre couple.

A table, Mina me parla de choses comme l’école, sa maîtresse qu’elle trouvait jolie et gentille, ses amies, ses camarades, etc. Des sujets bateau en somme. Curieuse, je lui demandai comment sa famille allait. Elle fit une tête un peu étrange, entre une moue désavouée et un peu de tristesse. Elle me répondit que ses cousins étaient tous plus vieux qu’elle et qu’elle se sentait un peu seule à cause de ça. Avant que je ne puisse changer de sujet pour espérer lui remonter le moral, elle me demanda une chose étrange : « C’est quoi un papa ? »  
J’écarquillai alors les yeux. La fillette n’avait pas de père, seulement une mère. Apparemment, cette dernière ne lui avait jamais expliqué ce que c’était, probablement pour ne pas l’attrister. Cependant, elle avait forcément dû entendre ce terme à l’école ou dans sa famille, vu qu’elle avait des cousins et qu’ils avaient probablement un père, eux. Je n’osais pas commenter, mais j’ai tenté d’expliquer ce que c’était, moi-même ne sachant pas vraiment décrire le terme. 

La discussion tourna de l’attristant au fascinant. Mina m’avoua qu’elle avait déjà vu des papas, mais qu’elle n’en connaissait pas l’utilité (bon, ce n’était pas comment elle l’avait formulé). Je la questionnai sur le sujet : « Tu n’as qu’une maman ? Tu n’es pas trop triste ? ».  
« Nan, mais Maman m’interdit de parler de Mamoune aux étrangers, même aux nounous… »  
Alors c’était elle la « Mamoune » dont elle parlait avant ! Apparemment, je connaissais cette femme, mais je n’avais aucune idée de qui ça pouvait être… Les pièces du puzzle commençaient enfin à s’assembler.

Intriguée, j’ai repensé au fait que sa mère m’avait interdit d’aller dans le bureau. Pour être sûre de mon hypothèse, je demandai à la fillette pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas aller dans le bureau, car je pensais avoir les mêmes raisons pour en être bannie. Elle m’a répondu que sa mère lui avait dit de laisser sa « Mamoune » tranquille.  
J’ai mis les plats au lave-vaisselle et jeté le paquet vide avant de prendre Mina dans mes bras et de remonter dans sa chambre.

 

Après avoir couché Mina et lui avoir raconté une histoire, je sortis de la pièce aussi discrètement que je le puisse. Je descendis ensuite les escaliers et me posa dans le canapé en ouvrant mon ordinateur portable que j’avais pensé à prendre avec moi. Il n’était que 21h, mais Mme Leeht avait été stricte avec moi : sa fille couchée à neuves heures du soir et c’est tout.  
C’est alors que j’entendis des grincements provenant de l’étage, provoqués par l’escalier grinçant de la maison. Intriguée, je me suis levée et me suis dirigé vers le dit escalier. Je me disais que c’était probablement Mina, peut-être voulait-elle prendre un verre d’eau ou essayer de me négocier quelques minutes en plus en-dehors du lit. Je me préparais à lui répondre que les ordres de sa mère étaient les miens.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand mes yeux se posèrent sur la personne qui descendait vraiment du premier étage. C’était une femme entre la vingtaine et la trentaine physiquement, aux cheveux châtains lui arrivant dans le dos et aux yeux à moitié ouverts. Elle tenait un livre dans la main droite. Elle devait être enceinte de quelque chose comme sept ou huit mois par son ventre gonflé sur lequel était posée son autre main.  
Etonnée, je lui fis juste signe de faire moins de bruit en gesticulant des mains et en imitant quelqu’un en train de dormir. Tout ce que fit celle qui venait vers moi était de regarder sa montre, lever les sourcils et faire rentrer ses lèvres.   
Elle s’arrêta juste devant moi, s’étira le dos et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Son regard me confortait dans mon idée que j’avais déjà vu cette personne quelque part. Mon cœur battait la chamade, mais rien ne me disait vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être avais-je peur qu’elle me reproche de m’occuper de Mina comme un sac à patates.

« Alors, me demanda-t-elle, c’est vous la baby-sitter ? Vous en tirez une de ces tronches… J’vous ai fait peur ? C’est vrai que j’ressemble un peu à rien en c’moment !  
-Non, non, c’est juste que… Vous me dites quelque chose, répondis-je, je ne saurais pas vraiment dire quoi… Enfin, je suppose que vous êtes celle que Mina surnomme ‘Mamoune’ ? »

Mon interlocutrice s’est arrêtée un instant. Elle écarquilla d’abord les yeux, puis fronça les sourcils. Elle rentra ses lèvres. Il était clair qu’elle semblait surprise à propos de la question que je lui avais posée. Cette façon de rentrer ses lèvres et de regarder ailleurs pour réfléchir me ramenait encore une fois à ce sentiment de déjà-vu…  
Mon cœur battait la chamade, mais je n’arrivais toujours pas à voir pourquoi. Je n’étais déjà pas très à l’aise chez des personnes que je ne connaissais pas, mais je n’avais pas ces pincements aux alentours de Mina ou même de Mme Leeht. Non… Une seule personne auparavant avait réussi à me les donner : la femme que j’aimais.

Ce fut intérieurement un moment de révélation et de compréhension en moi. Cette femme, je la connaissais de mes années lycées. Et cette personne, je m’en étais sentie très proche en fin de Seconde, mais j’en avais complètement perdu la trace suite à ma sortie du lycée. Cette femme… Je l’avais aimée. Non, pas « avais aimée »… Je l’aimais encore. Après cinq ans à ne pas la voir, je l’aimais encore. Même en la sachant enceinte j’en étais encore amoureuse. J’avais soit un problème affectif, soit une très longue phase de bisexualité alors.   
Cette femme… Elle s’appelait… Je ne me rappelais plus de son nom !

« Ah, euh, ouais…. C’est bizarre, répondit-elle après un moment de silence, Sarah interdit Mina de parler de moi d’habitude… Ça a dû lui échapper de la bouche, elle est un peu pipelette, vous savez ! Ça vous dérange si nous faisons plus ample connaissance, comme dirait ma p’tite amie ?  
-Ah, je rétorquai, pas du tout ! Vous… Vous voulez que je vous aide à y aller ou… ?  
-Ben pourquoi vous m’aideriez ?  
-J’sais pas… Vous semblez avoir des problèmes avec… Vot’ fertilité pour dire ça proprement ? »

Elle cligna des yeux avant de pouffer de rire, se retenant assez clairement pour ne pas risquer de réveiller la gamine qui dormait à l’étage. Essayant de s’arrêter pour parler clairement, j’arrivais à peine à distinguer ce qu’elle me disait alors :  
« Vous savez, vous pouvez m’le signaler hein que j’suis en cloque jusqu’aux yeux ! C’est pas nouveau, j’pense que vous l’voyez…! Nan, ça ira, j’ai pas b’soin… D’votre aide ! »

Finalement, on s’assit toutes les deux à table. Je me servis un verre d’eau et elle alla se chercher un bol de lait dans lequel elle rajouta de l’extrait de vanille avant de le faire chauffer. J’aurais plutôt fait l’inverse, mais jusque-là, rien ne me semblait anormal. Je dirais même, ça aurait été une situation tout à fait ordinaire s’il n’était pas 21h30.   
Elle ne semblait pas du tout me reconnaître. Je n’étais pas vraiment consciente du fait que j’avais bien changé entre ma Terminale et ma deuxième année de Master et qu’il commençait à se faire tard. Je me suis amusée à faire des sous-entendus sur des discussions que nous avions pu avoir des années de là, mais elle n’en percutait pas une seule, préférant parler de Mina.

D’un seul coup, elle me dévisagea en rentrant une fois de plus ses lèvres. C’était ce regard qu’elle faisait quand elle réfléchissait à quelque chose, quand j’étais au lycée. Un silence s’installa pendant une ou deux bonnes minutes entre nous, étant embarrassée par une telle situation. C’est alors qu’elle brisa ce dit silence :  
« Vous… Vous me rappelez cette élève que j’ai eue il y a des années… C’était une fille un peu comme vous, qui crie sans s’en rendre compte en gesticulant dans tous les sens et en faisant des voix étranges. J’m’entendais plutôt bien avec, en plus elle avait des bonnes notes… J’me rappelle plus de son nom, tristement, mais je sais que j’aimerai bien la r’voir cette p’tite là… »

Solennellement, je répondis par une seule et unique question, ayant enfin trouvé le nom que je cherchais auparavant :  
« Est-ce que vous êtes Mme Jonquille ? »

Un autre silence s’installa entre elle et moi. Ses yeux clignotaient de surprise et moi je me retenais de sourire, voulant garder cet air sérieux, tout ça pour finir par éclater de rire, incapable de me retenir plus d’une quinzaine de secondes. La situation était bien trop ridicule pour être réelle. Quant à elle, elle semblait partagée entre l’incompréhension et la confusion totale :  
« Comment vous l’savez ?! Sarah ne précise jamais qui je suis devant des gens qu’on ne connait pas encore très bien ! »

Une fois à peu près calmée de mon fou rire aussi soudain que violent, je réfléchis quelques secondes à ma réponse avant de lui dire ce que je pensais de sa réaction assez compréhensible en vue des circonstances bizarres :  
« Vous m’avez vraiment pas reconnue même avec tous les sous-entendus gras que je vous fais depuis tout à l’heure ? Si déjà vous me reconnaissez pas moi, alors j’ose même pas imaginer les autres de la TES1 qui parlaient jamais ! »

Un éclat apparut soudainement dans les yeux. Elle se mit à rire doucement puis de plus en plus fort avant de s’inquiéter du sommeil de sa fille et de calmer ses rires. Les iris brillants, se remplissant de larmes, elle murmura une petite chose qui restera dans ma tête :  
« Justine, ça faisait longtemps… »

C’est comme ça que nous avons repris contact. Depuis, j’ai eu mon CAPES et j’ai été ironiquement mutée à Rimbaud où je fus remplaçante d’un prof que j’ai connu quand j’y étais lycéenne. Quant à elle, elle a évidemment accouché depuis d’une troisième fille appelée Oriane. Assez étonnement, j’avais reçu un faire-part pour la naissance alors que j’ai été complètement étrangère à la petite famille Leeht-Jonquille avant de garder Mina, qui elle va rentrer en CM1.  
J’ai encore un peu de mal à la tutoyer et à l’appeler par son prénom, Juliette, mais je finis par m’y faire. Et puis, ça la fait toujours rire, que je l’appelle « Madame ».


End file.
